megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitwa pod Korsuniem
'Bitwa pod Korsuniem '- starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1717 r., podczas Wielkiej Wojny Wschodniej, pomiędzy połączonymi armiami Królestwa Lotaryngii, Królestwa Włoch i Arcybiskupstwa Salzburga pod wodzą generała Feyenbranda, a kijowskim pospolitym ruszeniem i oddziałami regularnej armii pod komendą generała Jurija Lidii. Zakończyła się całkowitą i miażdżącą klęską Kijowczyków i ostatecznym rozbiciem ich armii. Przed bitwą Po klęsce, jaką kijowskie wojska poniosły na terenach Marchii Wołoszczyzny, ich dowódca, Jurij Lidia, usiłował przegrupować swe oddziały. Niestety, postępujące w swej wielkiej ofensywie oddziały lotaryńskie i włoskie skutecznie to uniemożliwiały. Chcąc uniknąć rozbicia swej armii, Lidia wycofywał się na południe, porzucając Kijów na pastwę oblegających go wrogów. Ustępując pod zdecydowaną przewagą liczebną przeciwnika, ostatecznie Rusini trafili na Krym. Armia lotaryńska, we współpracy z włoską flotą, skutecznie uniemożliwiła Kijowczykom dalszy odwrót. W tej sytuacji Lidia postąpił jak rasowy tchórz - porzucił swe oddziały, wydając je na pastwę losu, przekazując swemu zastępcy prawo do złożenia kapitulacji, a samemu, przeprawiwszy się przez Cieśninę Kerczeńską, wrócił na północ. Sama armia skapitulowała przed wrogiem w październiku 1716 r. Tymczasem wielki książę Lew zdecydował się na desperacki ruch - nakazał zwołać pospolite ruszenie z tych ziem, które nie wpadły jeszcze w ręce wroga. Oddziały chłopskie i szlacheckie miały skoncentrować się nieopodal Czerkas, pod Korsuniem. Wkrótce zaczęły do nich dołączać ci żołnierze kijowscy, którzy zbiegli z niewoli oraz poborowi - często niezbyt dobrze obeznani z bronią. Na ich czele ponownie stanął generał Lidia. Usiłował on nadać tej zbieraninie jakąkolwiek wartość bojową, lecz bez większych sukcesów. Zupełnym zaskoczeniem był dla niego atak, jaki na niezorganizowaną, stojącą w obozie armię przypuściły 11 marca 1717 r. siły lotaryńsko-salzbursko-włoskie pod wodzą generałów: Gerarda Feyenbrada, Wolfganga Mayera i Filippo Marię Buonarrotiego. Była to ta sama armia, która niedawno zdobyła Kijów. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg bitwy Trudno mówić o jakimkolwiek szyku po stronie kijowskiej. Powód jest jeden - armia była kompletnie nie przygotowana do walki i stała w obozie. Generał Lidia usiłował nadać działaniom swych oddziałów jakikolwiek sens, lecz bezskutecznie. Z kolei atak po stronie sprzymierzonej był dobrze zaplanowany. Ciężka artyleria skutecznie raziła Kijowczyków z dystansu, lekka artyleria konna, współpracując z saperami, przystąpiła do niszczenia wrogich fortyfikacji, co miało umożliwić piechocie atak na wnętrze obozu. Kawaleria stała w odwodzie - miała dobijać usiłujących uciekać nieprzyjaciół oraz wspierać piechotę, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od ciężkiego ostrzału lekkiej artylerii skierowanego na wały obronne wokół obozu. Pod osłoną ich ognia piechota, wraz z saperami, zaczęła zbliżać się do umocnień. Tych broniły jedyne, mające pełną sprawność bojową jednostki generała Lidii - piechota i spieszona jazda. Szybko pomiędzy obrońcami i atakującymi wywiązała się walka - zażarta wymiana ognia. W tych warunkach saperzy rzucali do rowu, okalającego od zewnątrz wał, wiązki faszyny, mające ułatwić piechurom szturm. Korzystając z powstałych w ten sposób przepraw, kilka regimentów piechoty - tak lotaryńskich, jak i włoskich - ruszyło do ostatecznego szturmu na wał. Doszło do walki na bagnety, którą wykazujące przewagę technologiczną z łatwością wyparły Rusinów z wałów, choć poniosły znaczne straty. Teraz, kiedy wał został zabezpieczony, saperzy przystąpili do działania - łopatami zaczęli rozkopywać wał, wyrównując go i otwierając wygodne przejście dla reszty piechurów i kawalerii. Jednocześnie sama piechota zaczęła okopywać się, przygotowując się na spodziewany kontratak wroga. Ten nastąpił po kwadransie. Do tego czasu Lotaryńczycy i Włosi zdołali umocnić swą pozycję. Atakujący kijowscy piechurzy byli już i wiele słabiej wyszkoleni i uzbrojeni, niż ci, z którymi sprzymierzeni musieli się mierzyć na wałach - niektórzy nawet nie mieli broni palnej, walcząc widłami, kosami i innymi narzędziami rolniczymi. Kolejne ataki były krwawo odpierane. Rusini nie mieli szans wypchnąć wroga - szczęściem było, jeżeli zdołali przejść do walki w zwarciu. Kiedy w wałach pojawiły się wygodne przejścia, wykopane przez saperów, piechota ruszyła, by kontynuować natarcie - ku centralnemu placowi obozu. Przemieszczając się pomiędzy namiotami, tak Włosi, jak i Lotaryńczycy ścierali się z usiłującymi stawiać opór wojskami kijowskimi, lecz z łatwością je pokonywali. Po kolejnej pół godzinie zbliżyli się do placu. Ten broniony był przez kijowską artylerię - nieliczną, lecz wciąż prowadzącą zażartą wymianę ognia z działami sprzymierzonych. Widząc jednakże nadciągające oddziały wroga, ruscy artylerzyści zaczęli obracać swe armaty i mierzyć w stronę skłębionych piechurów. Nie było innego wyjścia - Lotaryńczycy, a za nimi także Włosi biegiem rzucili się w stronę baterii wroga. Cześć dział dążyło jednak odpalić zabójczą salwę z kartaczy, lecz nie zdało się to na nic - artylerzyści zostali rozbici. Wkrótce obóz został całkowicie spacyfikowany przez sprzymierzonych, a Rusini, jeżeli się nie poddawali, byli dobijani podczas ucieczki. Straty * Cała armia Rusi Kijowskiej została rozbita * Królestwo Włoch, Królestwo Lotaryngii i Arcybiskupstwo Salzburga straciły łącznie 16000 żołnierzy Skutki W wyniku bitwy armia Rusi Kijowskiej została ostatecznie rozbita. Do końca wojny nie udało się jej już odbudować, zaś ciężar walk na wschodzie całkiem spadł na barki Bułgarii Nadwołżańskiej. Klęska ponadto oznaczała oddanie kontroli nad Bałkanami kijowskimi i centralną częścią ziem Rusi Kijowskiej w ręce Polski i jej sojuszników. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia